


Hey, Brother

by angel_protecting_you



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_protecting_you/pseuds/angel_protecting_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have lost their memories. After months spent searching for them, Sam and Charlie find them. This is how their reunion went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March edition of the SPN Writing Challenge

Dean was in the kitchen cooking dinner when the knocking started.

 

"Cas, you expecting someone?"

 

Cas' reply was cut off by the continued knocking at the door. Dean huffed and wiped his hands on the dish towel he had  thrown over his shoulder. He walked the few steps to the door and flung it open.

 

"Can I help you?"

 

Dean stared at the man on the other side of the door, the man had his hand poised to knock again. He stared at Dean for several seconds before attempting to step into the apartment.

 

"Whoa, pal! I didn't say you could come in."

 

Dean crossed his arms and stared at the stranger. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cas get off the couch and stand next to him.

 

"Maybe he has the wrong apartment?"

 

Cas' sarcastic remark made Dean chuckle quietly.  The strange man still hadn't said anything, just stared between the two of them.

 

"Sir, if you don't stop staring and start talking I am going to call the cops."

 

Dean thought Cas' threat was too nice to work, but evidently it worked. The man cleared his throat and gestured behind him. A short red-haired woman ran up beside him, grinning.

 

"Told ya!"

 

"Yes, Charlie you did."

 

Charlie, the red-haired woman, bounced on her heels next to the man.

 

"C'mon, Sam! Don't look so sad. You just found your brother after months of searching!"

 

Sam reached towards Charlie, presumably to keep her from talking, but Dean intercepted him.

 

"Wanna run that by me again?"

 

Dean pulled the two of them into the apartment and shut the door firmly. Facing the two intruders he crossed his arms and stared them down.

 

Charlie looked at Sam confused before looking back at Dean.

 

"Well, almost eight months ago you disappeared. Sam and I have been looking for you ever since. And I finally found you!"

 

Dean didn't react. He just walked around them back to the kitchen. Cas took the opportunity to explain things.

 

"Brother? I guess that could make sense. Not that we would know if you were lying."

 

Cas' voice trailed off, lost in thought. Sam prompted him to continue with an annoyed "What?"

 

"Oh? Yes, that's right. Dean and I woke up in the hospital with no memories. We eventually were able to figure out our names. Voicemail was helpful with that. Since we have no idea who we were, we just started things over here. The hospital helped get us an apartment. Dean works at a garage and I work as a landscaper."

 

Cas finished speaking while leading the two of them towards to kitchen. He started grabbing plates and silverware and set the table leaving their guests to stand awkwardly in the doorway.

 

"Dean, make sure there's enough for all of us."

 

Dean sighed before answering.

 

"Yes, Cas. Kinda figured that out when I didn't hear you throwing them out."

 

Cas smirked over his shoulder at Dean. Sam and Charlie watched the interaction with rapt attention. They were brought out of their reverie by Cas directing them to the table.

 

"Sit."

 

Cas walked towards Dean to help with the food while Charlie and Sam sat down at the table. Charlie turned sideways in her chair and faced Sam.

 

“Sam, what are you going to do?”

 

Sam glanced at her, weary and unsure.

 

“I don’t know, Charlie. We could leave them here and let them live a normal life. Or we could bring their world crashing down and throw them back into a hunter’s life.”

 

Charlie moved to look at Dean and Cas, watching as they maneuvered around each other in the kitchen. She slowly turned back to face Sam.

 

“I think you should let them be.”

 

She quickly turned back to sit straight in her chair before Sam could respond. Dean and Cas brought food to the table and the four of them ate silently.

 

Sam and Charlie tried to talk with Dean and Cas, but they were different men. No longer did they have the ease to joke and be themselves, now it was stilted conversation with strangers.

 

Once they finished eating, Sam herded Charlie towards the door. Before he left, he turned to Dean and Cas.

 

“Guys, here’s my number. If you have questions or just wanna catch up, give me a call.”

 

Sam spoke quickly before turning on his heel, grabbing Charlie, and exiting the apartment.

 

Dean looked down at the paper in his hand before looking at Cas.

 

“Well, that was strange.”

 

Cas just hummed in agreement before moving to watch tv. Dean cleaned the kitchen before following him.

 

The note, left on the table, forgotten as they fell back into their normal routine.


End file.
